Be Mine
by Just Lala
Summary: Yah, tanpa disadari Jiyong sudah masuk perangkap cinta seorang namja tampan bernama Choi Seung Hyun. / Big Bang TOP x GD . GTOP / TOPGD . Boy x Boy . Dont like dont read. The Last Chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Be Mine

GD (Kwon JiYong) x TOP (Choi Seung Hyun)

Other Casts

Daesung,Taeyang,Seungri, etc

Warnings :

bOY X bOY, Typos berterbangan, alur kecepetan, dll (banyak yang tidak bisa disebutkan) *Jika terjadi gangguan pada mata anda setelah membaca cerita ini maka gue gak bertanggung jawab*

Selamat Membaca Semuanya

\(^_^)/\(^_^)/

"Aku pasti bisa menyatakan cinta kepada Jiyong. Aku sudah berlatih semalaman bersama Daesung. Pasti aku bisa." Choi Seung Hyun berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri. "Tapi semalam sungguh memalukan." Menepok keningnya dengan tangan kanannya dan mengacak rambut biru mudanya dengan frustasi.

Flashback~

"Ji...yooo...Ji..yongg..I...I..I..Lo..ve..y..y..you."ucap Choi Seung Hyun dengan gagap. Ia sudah berlatih di depan cermin selama satu jam hanya untuk sebuah kalimat 'Jiyong, I love you.' dan hasilnya nihil. Sungguh memalukan memang, mengingat dia adalah ketua dari sebuah kelompok yang terkenal nakal dan pembangkang sekaligus memiliki keahlian berkelahi yang sangat di segani sekaligus ditakuti. Memungkinkan hal apapun bisa ia lakukan namun berbeda dengan hal yang ini , menyatakan perasaannya kepada orang yang di sukai itu lebih sulit dibandingkan menghajar seseorang. Choi Seung Hyun atau TOP sedang terkena sindrom remaja yaitu jatuh cinta. Masa ketua dari Big Bang gagal dalam menyatakan cinta. Apa kata dunia ? Mau di taruh dimana muka tampannya ini.

'Aku pasti bisa.' Mengepalkan tangannya dan meninju udara (?).

Ia mengulang kalimat itu berulang kali namun yang di dapat sama saja, ia tergagap untuk mengatakan hal yang menurutnya terdengar aneh di telinganya.

'Sungguh menyedihkan. Aku ini adalah ketua Big Bang yang di takuti semua orang namun untuk hal ini saja aku tidak bisa.' Menghela nafas dan merebahkan diri ke ranjangnya.

"AHHH..PAYAH SEKALI." Ia melempar bantal ke arah pintu kamar dan tak sengaja mendarat ke wajah remaja laki-laki yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar tersebut.

"Hyung apa-apaan sih ? baru saja aku datang , kenapa kau malah melempariku dengan bantalmu yang penuh liur itu." Ujar Daesung, adik Choi Seung Hyun. Melempar kembali bantal itu ke arah kakaknya namun dengan cepatnya bantal itu di tangkap oleh TOP dan menjadikannya sebagai bantalan kepalanya yang sudah pusing setengah mati.

TOP menghela nafas dan segera bangkit dari tidurnya dan bersandar di sadaran ranjangnya.

"Tumben sekali kau seperti ini ? ada masalah?." Tanya Daesung, menyodorkan noddle cup.

Tanpa basa-basi ia ambil makanan yang diberikan adiknya, menginggat latihan yang tadi ia lakukan sangat gagal total membuat TOP menjadi sangat kelaparan.

"Ayolah, mungkin aku bisa membantumu." Bujuk Daesung.

TOP melahap habis noddle yang di bawakan Daesung hanya dengan waktu kurang dari 1 menit. 'Jangan-jangan dia manusia jadi-jadian. Mana mungkin manusia bisa melahap noddle panas dengan sekali lahap. Sungguh mengerikan.' Pikir Daesung ngeri.

Setelah selesai TOP menaruh bekas cup itu di atas meja dekat ranjangnya.

"Ya sudah, kalau kau tidak ingin cerita. Lebih baik aku pergi ke rumah dari kamarmu ini." Daesung bangkit dan beranjak pergi namun dengan segera TOP menarik pergelangan Daesung dan membuat Daesung terjerembab ke kasur.

"Uuuuhh~ hyung kau ini kalau ingin berbicara denganku tidak usah narik tangan segala. Sakit tau." Mengelus-ngelus tanganya yang memerah karena ulah hyungnya ini.

"Maaf."ucap TOP dengan tulus.

"Ada apa ?." ucap Daesung sedikit kesal.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu." Ucap TOP

"HAA?." Ucap Daesung yang tak percaya dengan yang di ucapakan hyungnya sendiri." Aku tidak salah dengar ? Ketua dari Big Bang membutuhkan bantuanku?." Ucap Daesung yang masih tak percaya."Pasti tadi kau terbentur sesuatu sehingga otakmu rada tak beres." Ejek Daesung.

"Ya sudah, kalau kau tidak mau membantu. Sudah sana pergi." TOP mengusir adiknya yang sedang mengodanya.

'Kalau begini jadinya, tadi aku tidak usah meminta bantuan dari Daeremon ini. Menyebalkan.' Runtuk TOP dalam hati.

"Hhahaha..aku hanya bercanda hyungku yang tampan." Mencubit pipi hyungnya."Kau perlu bantuan apa dariku?." Senyuman setan terpampang jelas di wajah Daesung.

'Akkhh—kalau bukan karena 'itu' aku tidak akan meminta bantuan pada Daeremon sialan ini.' Merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Aku ingin mengutarkan perasaanku kepada seseorang dan aku sudah berlatih selama satu jam namun tak ada hasilnya sama sekali." Ucap TOP tanpa basa-basi.

"HUUUH? KAU SEDANG JATUH CINTA RUPANYA." Teriak Daesung tanpa ia sadari. Dengan cekatan TOP mendekap mulut daesung dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kau berteriak sekali lagi maka kau tidak akan selamat selama satu minggu." Ancam TOP yang masih memegangi mulut Daesung. Merasa terancam Daesung segera menganggukan kepalanya.

Setelah mulutnya terbebas dari dekapan TOP, Daesung segera tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai ia jatuh dari ranjang hyungnya."Aduhhh."

Sekarang TOP gantian tertawa. "itulah akibat dari durhaka sama kakaknya."

"Gak ada hubungannya." Daesung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain dan segera menaruh kembali pantatnya ke kasur milik hyungnya. " Jadi kau perlu bantuan seperti apa?."

"Bagaimana aku mengutarakan perasaanku kepada dia tanpa sedikit cacat sekalipun?." Tanya TOP mengaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Daesung segera menaruh tangannya di dagu, seolah-olah ia sedang memikirkan suatu rencana. "Memangnya orang yang kau sukai siapa?." Selidik Daesung.

"Kalau aku beritahu, kau janji tidak berteriak ?."

Daaesung mengangguk.

"Kalau kau teriak maka aku akan membuat dagingmu untuk anjingku."

Daesung kembali mengangguk.

"Baiklah.." TOP menghela nafas."Kwon Jiyong."

"Oh, dia. Aku kira selama ini kau suka dengan Park Bom noona." Masih menopang dagunya.

"Kau tidak kaget?." Tanya TOP terheran-heran.

"Untuk apa kaget ? aku sudah tau kalau hyungku ini penyuka sejenis hehehe. "

"Ha? Kau tau dariman?."

"Apa sih yang aku tidak tau ? Nomor celana dalam hyung saja aku tau."Daesung mengedipkan matanya genit kepada hyungnya.

"Dasar pervert ... sudahlah, Jadi bagaimana?."

"Apakah sudah siap mendengarkan penjelasanku yang panjang ini?." Tanya Daesung dengan Serius

TOP mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kita mulai." Ucap Daesung dengan semangat."Kau harus mengerti hyung, Pertama saat bersama dengan dirinya, tatap matanya, tetap bersikap sopan. Kasih dia senyum terbaik yang hyung punya. Tampil adanya jangan gara-gara hyung suka sama dia terus hyung berubah dirinya menjadi orang yang berbeda lalu bla..bla...bla...bla..bla.." Jelas Daesung panjang lebar cara menyatakan cinta kepada orang yang hyungnya suka.

"Baiklah aku mengerti. Aku pasti bisa." Menyemangati dirinya.

Melihat Hyungnya yang sedang dalam masa puber sungguhlah lucu. Jarang-jarang hyung bersikap manis seperti ini. Daesung segera melirik jam tangannya dan ia nampak terkejut kalau jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Ia telat untuk kencan dengan Taeyang hyung.

'Akkhhhhhh..aku telat.' Teriak Daesung dalam Hati. Ia bangit dan beranjak dari ranjang tersebut dan keluar dengan buru-buru.

"Hey ada apa ?." Tanya TOP kepada adiknya.

"Aku telat untuk kencan dengan Taeyang Hyung." Jawab Daesung

"Oke Good Luck untuk kencannya dan terima kasih sarannya." Ucap TOP dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kau juga TOP hyung." Ucap Daesung sebelum pergi menemui kekasihnya. "Bye hyung."

"Hahahah..tidak rugi juga punya adik sialan itu."

Flashback Off~

TBC

Yang berminat silahkan baca dan tinggalkan jejak di kotak review

Yang minat ini buat di lanjutin silahkan review ..

Ini cerita keliatan aneh banget .. hahaha

DI review Yuaaahh

V

V

V

V

V

V


	2. Chapter 2

Be Mine Part 2

GD (Kwon JiYong) x TOP (Choi Seung Hyun)

Other Casts

Daesung,Taeyang,Seungri, etc

Warnings :

bOY X bOY, Typos berterbangan, alur kecepetan, dll (banyak yang tidak bisa disebutkan) *Jika terjadi gangguan pada mata anda setelah membaca cerita ini maka gue gak bertanggung jawab*

Selamat Membaca Semuanya

\(^_^)/\(^_^)/

"Awaaaaaaaaaass." Teriak seorang namja yang berusaha memperingati Choi Seung Hyun. Namun naas peringati itu tidak di dengar karena Choi seung Hyun sedang membayangkan kejadian semalam yang menurutnya sangat memalukan.

Buakkk.. ~ *anggap aja bunyinya bola ngenain muka kayak gitu*

"Siaaaall..Siapa yang berani melempar bola sialan ini?." Ucap Choi Seung Hyun dengan aura-aura berwarna kehitaman yang mengelilingi dirinya.

Semua orang yang berada di sekitar Choi Seung Hyun segera menghindar dari hadapan namja yang terkenal dengan kejamnya. Mereka tidak mau hari ini menjadi hari terahir bagi mereka.

"Siapa yang bereni melempari Choi Seung Hyun dengan bola sialan ini?." Tanyanya sekali lagi dengan bola yang berada di tangannya. Aura kehitaman masih setia mengelilingi tubuh namja tersebut.

Seorang namja berpakaian seragam olahraga sedikit ketakutan untuk menghadap ke Choi Seung Hyun yang merupakan ketua dari Big Bang.

Flashback on~

"Ayo Jiyong, coba kamu tendang bola ini ke arah gawang yang di jaga oleh Seungri. Jika kamu berhasil membobol gawang tersebut maka kamu akan di nyatakan lulus dan terpilih menjadi tim inti dari club sepak bola ini."

Jiyong mengangguk setelah mendapat pengarahan dari pelatih ia segera mengambil tempat untuk memulai menendang bola tersebut. Pelatih bola tersebut segera memulai aba-aba dan membunyikan peluit untuk memberitahu bahwa Jiyong sudah bisa memulai menendang bola tersebut.

'Aku pasti bisa.' Jiyong menyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Pritttttttt~

Jiyong berdoa terlebih dahulu dan setelah itu ia menendang bola tersebut dengan kekuatan penuh yang ia kumpulkan di kakinya namun naas bola tersebut bukan mengarah ke arah gawang namun bola itu mengarah ke namja berambut biru yang sedang berjalan.

"Awassssssssss." Teriak Jiyong dari kejauhan namun sebelum namja berambut biru itu menyadari teriakan Jiyong, bola itu sudah menyentuh punggung namja itu dengan kasar.

'Mati aku. Aku menendang ke arah orang lain.' Jiyong menelan ludahnya dengan paksa.

Seungri mendekati temannya itu yang mulai ketakutan karena ia baru tau bahwa yang menerima tendangan gratis darinya adalah ketua dari Big Bang yang terkenal dengan kekejamannya.

"Sudah Ji, kau akan baik-baik saja." Hibur Seungri yang sebenarnya prihatin dengan nasib temannya."Kau minta maaf saja, pasti ia akan memaafkanmu."

"Kau gila, dia itu ketua dari Big Bang yang terkenal dengan kekejamannya. Mana mungkin aku berani mendekatinya dan mengaku kalau aku yang menendang bola itu." Keluh Jiyong yang resah.

"Tenang saja, mereka tidak kejam kok." Seungri menenangkan temannya yang ketakutan.

"Sudahlah..doakan aku saja. Aku harap aku dapat kembali dengan selamat tanpa kekurangan anggota tubuh satupun." Ucap Jiyong pasrah. Meninggalkan Seungri dan menuju namja yang mendapatkan tendangan gratis darinya.

Seungri menepuk pundak temannya tersebut yang menandakan semuanya kan baik-baik saja. Jiyong segera mendekati namja yang sedang marah dengan bola di tangannya. Ia berdiri tepat di belakang seniornya sekaligue ketua Big Bang yang terkenal dengan kekejamannya.

Sedangkan orang-orang yang berada di lapangan tersebut turut berdoa untuk keselamatan Jiyong sedangkan Seungri hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

Flasback off~

"Mianhe..." Ucap namja mungil yang menunduk karena ketakutan atas sikap Seniornya itu.

'Suara ini aku kenal. Jangan- jangan...'

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja menendang anda dengan bola ini." Ucap Jiyong formal. Ia juga membungkukan badannya berulang kali dan mengulangi permohonan maaf.

"Mianhae.."

"Mianhae.."

'Sial benar-benar dia, sepertinya ini akan menarik.' TOP segera menyeringai

"Oh .. jadi bocah tengik seperti mu yang berani mengotori baju mahalku dengan bola sialanmu ini."

"Mianhae.." Jiyong kembali meminta maaf.

"Memangnya dengan maaf bisa menyelesaikan semua masalah yang ada." Bentak Hiyong tepat di wajah Jiyong.

"T..tapi a..a..aku s..sudah mi...mi..nta maaf."

Melihat orang yang di sukai menjadi ketakutan, TOP menjadi tidak tega. Semua yang diajarkan Daesung semalam menjadi tidak berguna sekali. TOP melupakan ajaran cara mendekati cowok yang kita sukai secara halus.

TOP segera mendekati Jiyong yang menundukan kepalanya ke arah kakinya. Ia tidak berani menatap orang yang berada di hadapannya. Melihat Jiyong menutup matanya erat memberikan sedikit kesenangan sendiri terhadap dirinya. Mengoda orang yang disukainya ternyata lumayan mengasyikan. TOP memajukan kepalanya dan membisikan sesuatu kepada Jiyong.

"Aku bilang maaf itu tak cukup. Segera temui aku di gudang sekolah dalam 10 menit dari sekarang." Bisik TOP lembut. Sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan calon pacarnya dengan isengnya ia mengiggit telinga Jiyong hingga telingga Jiyong memerah.

Mati-matian Jiyong menahan desahannya Agar tidak keluar. Ia tidak percaya hanya dengan gigitan dari seniornya ini membuat tubuhnya menjadi bergetar. Ia seperti di sengat aliran listrik tegangan tinggi.

Choi Seung Hyun menatap wajah calon kekasihnya yang memerah.'Sungguh manis.'Pikirnya dalam hati. Sebelum benar-benar pergi Choi Seung Hyun menginggatkan kembali Jiyong untuk menemuinya di gudang sekolah. TOP sudah tidak sabar ingin memiliki Jiyong sepenuhnya.

"Mati aku .. Lirih Jiyong. "Apa aku harus menemui dia atau tidak usah ? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Jiyong masih bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukan. Menurut kabar burung yang beredar orang yang baru saja yang berada di hadapannya adalah ketua dari sebuah kelompok yang berkuasa di sekolah, Big Bang yang terkenal dengan ketidakpatuhan mereka kepada aturan sekolah,suka bertindak sesuka hatinya dan hal-hal buruk lainnya. Sebenarnya Jiyong tidak percaya dengan itu semua hingga sesaat yang lalu ia berhadapan dengan ketuan kelompok tersebut dan ia ingin bertemunya di gudang sekolah dalam waktu 10 menit. Bagaimana kalau ia tidak datang? Apakah ia akan kena hajar olehnya atau Jiyong akan terkena sesuatu yang lebih mengerikan.

TBC

Chapter dua akhirnya update walaupun gue ngetiknya kurang panjang heheh ^_^

Yang berminat silahkan baca dan tinggalkan jejak di kotak review

DI review Yuaaahh

V

V

V

V

V

V


	3. Punishment ?

**Be Mine**

**GD (Kwon JiYong) x TOP (Choi Seung Hyun)**

**Other Casts**

**Daesung,Taeyang,Seungri, and 2NE1**

**Warnings**

**Typos yang bertebaran dimana-mana, Cerita gaje,authornya juga gaje, bisa menyebabkan sakit mata.**

* * *

*cerita sebelumnya*

Jiyong masih bingung dengan apa yang harus di lakukan. Menurut kabar burung yang beredar orang yang baru saja yang berada di hadapannya adalah ketua dari sebuah kelompok yang berkuasa di sekolah, Big Bang yang terkenal dengan ketidakpatuhan mereka kepada aturan sekolah,suka bertindak sesuka hatinya dan hal-hal buruk lainnya. Sebenarnya Jiyong tidak percaya dengan itu semua hingga sesaat yang lalu ia berhadapan dengan ketuan kelompok tersebut dan ia ingin bertemunya di gudang sekolah dalam waktu 10 menit. Bagaimana kalau ia tidak datang? Apakah ia akan kena hajar olehnya atau Jiyong akan terkena sesuatu yang lebih mengerikan.

* * *

BE MINE PART 3

HAPPY READING

\(^_^)/\(^_^)/

* * *

Sebuah tepukan ringan di pundak Jiyong sedikit membangunkan dirinya dari lamunan mengerikan. Alis Jiyong sedikit di naikkan karena seorang namja bermata sipit dan namja berambut mohawk itu sedang tersenyum kepadanya. 'Apa-apaan maksud senyuman itu? Apa mereka menghinaku karena melihat diriku sengsara seperti ini.' Rutuk Jiyong dalam hatinya.

"Tenang saja, kau tidak akan di apa-apakan oleh orang itu. Dia sebenarnya baik tapi sayangnya tingkah lakunya sangat terbalik dengan sifatnya. Sebenarnya dia itu sangat kekanak-kanakkan. Dia tutupi saja sifatnya itu dengan sikapnya yang brutal. Percaya padaku , kau tidak akan di apa-apakan olehnya. Aku tau bagaimana dia sebenarnya." Ucap namja yang bermata sipit – bernama Daesung.

Taeyang membenarkan ucapan Daesung "Jangan lihat dia karena sifatnya tapi llihatlah dia dari dalam hatinya."

Jiyong sebenarnya bingung dengan kedua namja yang berada di hadapannya sekarang.

'Bagaimana aku mau melihatnya dari dalam hati, melihat tampangnya saja sudah membuatku merinding.' pikir Jiyong yang tidak setuju dengan ucapan Taeyang.

'Bagaimana mereka tau kalau namja yang menyuruhku itu baik dan tidak akan berbuat macam-macam? Apakah mungkin mereka teman-temannya? Tapi kalau di lihat dari penampilan mereka hhhmm mereka tidak seperti anak berandalan berbeda dengan Choi Seung Hyun itu.' Jiyong berkutat dengan pikirannya— membalas ucapan Daesung

"Lalu apa hubungan kalian dengan Choi Seung Hyun ?" tanya Jiyong hati-hati. Ia berharap dua orang yang berada di hadapannya tidak tersinggung dengan pertanyaannya.

"Kau pasti akan mengetahui tentang kami kalau kau datang ke gudang secepatnya." Jawab Daesung. Mengedipkan matanya yang sipit. "Sudahlah, kami harus pergi." Lanjut Daesung. Segera meninggalkan Jiyong yang masih bingung – pilihan yang harus Jiyong ambil adalah menyusul namja itu ke gudang atau membiarkannya saja.

"Tapi ..." perkataan Jiyong terpotong oleh ucapan Daesung.

"Sudahlah,kau tidak punya banyak waktu. Waktumu, kurang dari 5 menit. Lebih baik kau temui dia sekarang atau kau akan menyesal selamanya." Ucap Taeyang mengingatkan, segera menyusul Daesung yang sudah jalan terlebih dahulu.

Daesung menoleh ke belakang. "Hey, Kwon Jiyong. Waktu terus berjalan. Cepat temui dia sekarang atau kau tidak akan merasakan kebebasanmu di sekolah selama 2 tahun ke depan." Teriak Daesung disertai ancaman.

Tanpa basa-basi pun Jiyong pun berlari meninggalkan tempatnya. Ia terus berlari hingga bulir-bulur air keringat mulai membasahi wajah manisnya. Ia menghiraukan teriakan-teriakan orang-orang yang merutuki dirinya karena berlari dan tidak sengaja menubruk mereka. Sedikit lagi ia akan sampai di gudang sekolah. Ia sedikit merutuki bahwa jarak antara tempatnya berdiri tadi dengan gudang Sekolah cukup jauh.

'Uuuhhh` sekolah ini kenapa luas sekali sih.'makinya kepada sekolah ini.

Ia terus berlari,Saat pintu gudang sekolah terlihat , ia semakin mempercepat larinya dan membuka pintu gudang itu dengan kasar.

"Aku dataaaaangg." Ucap Jiyong terengah-engah. Nafasnya hampir habis, rasanya ia memarahi namja yang menyuruhnya untuk ke gudang sekolah ini. hari ini sangat menyebalkan sekali, pikir Jiyong.

Melihat Jiyong sudah datang. Choi Seung Hyun segera menyungingkan seringainya. "Kau datang tepat waktu." Melihat jam yang berada di tangannya.

* * *

Terlihat seorang yeoja yang berlari menyusuri koridor yang terlihat lenggang, lebih tepatnya kosong karena pelajaran sudah dimulai sejak 10 menit yang lalu. yeoja itu berlari menuju ruang osis. Ia harus memberitahu tentang sesuatu. Ia segera membuka kasar pintu tersebut – berteriak dan seluruh orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"DARAAAAAAA." Teriak yeoja berambut pendek. Ia membuka pintu ruang osis dengan kasarnya. Keringat mulai membasahi wajah cantiknya.

Merasa ada yang memanggil namanya dan berani menganggu rapat bulanan osis, Dara segera memberikan pandangan sinis pada orang yang memanggil namanya. Tak hanya Dara namun semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu memberikan tatapan gratis yang mengerikan.

"Yach! Kau gong Minji ! ada apa berteriak seperti itu? " teriak Dara tidak mau kalah.

"Biarkan aku mengatur nafasku dulu dan aku akan memberikan tahumu sesuatu yang sangat genting." Minzy kemudian berusaha mengatur nafas yang hampir habis. Bagaimana tidak mau habis, bayangkan saja ia harus berlari dari lapangan hingga ruang osis yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dan itu harus menguras tenaga dan membuat seorang Gong Minji berkeringat dan ia sangat tidak menyukai jika dirinya berkeringat. Setelah nafas nya kembali normal, ia membetulkan rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Yah! Kalau kau hanya ingin membetulkan rambutmu untuk apa kau ke sini dan membuat keributan dan rapat bulanan ini tertunda karenamu." Protes Dara yang melihat Minzy merapikan rambutnya di saat dia bertanta-tanya apa yang ingin Minzy ucapkan.

"Baik, dengarkan baik-baik." Jelas Minzy, ia tidak punya banyak waktu lagi.

Dara hanya mengangguk "apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Sekarang dongsaengmu dalam masalah, Aku melihat adikmu tidak sengaja menendang bola ke arah Choi Seung Hyun dan rupanya ketua big bang itu ingin memberikan pelajaran kepada adikmu. Sekarang adikmu berada di gudang sekolah. Cepat segera kesana." Jelas Minzy dengan serius.

"APAAAA?! Jika Choi Seung Hyun itu menyakiti adikku atau menyentuhnya sedikit saja, aku akan membuatnya tidak akan tenang selama bersekolah di sini." Aura menyeramkan mulai menyelimuti Dara. "Cepat antarkan aku ke gudang sekolah. Akan aku berikan pelajaran pada namja bodoh itu." Ucap Dara, nada bicara penuh dengan amarah. "Awas kau Choi Seung Hyun." Mengepalkan tangannya. "Cepat kita punya waktu lagi." Dara segera meninggalkan ruangan osis.

"Baiklah." Minzy mengangguk mengerti.

"Untuk rapat kali ini, aku akan menyerahkannya kepada Chaerin." Ujar Dara sebelum meninggalkan ruangan osis.

Dara tidak menyangka adik tersayangnya bisa berurusan dengan namja yang sangat ia benci seumur hidupnya

* * *

"Jadi apa maumu sekarang?."Jiyong berusaha mengatur nafanya. Berlari seperti tadi membuatnya hampir kehabisan nafas. Rasanya ia ingin memarahi namja yang menyuruhnya untuk ke gudang sekolah ini. Tapi mana mungkin ia berani dengan namja yang terkenal dengan kesadisannya. Namun Ia beranikan diri untuk berjalan mendekati ketua Big Bang tersebut.

Choi Seung Hyun kembali tersenyum,"Tangkap ini."

Dengan cekatan Jiyong menangkap sehelai handuk kecil dan segera menautkan sebelah alisnya ke atas seolah-olah berkata 'Untuk apa handuk ini ?."

Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Jiyong,"Kau pasti lelah karena berlari untuk mencapai gudang sekolah ini. Gunakan handuk itu untuk menyeka keringat baumu itu." Ucap Choi Seung Hyun, sedikit mengejek. Sebenarnya ia tidak benar-benar mengejek, ia hanya tidak tau untuk bersikap baik terhadap namja yang merupakan pujaan hatinya.

Jiyong mengerutkan dahinya mendengarkan perkataan namja berambut biru tersebut. Setidaknya Jiyong berpikir bahwa ketua Big Bang itu tidak terlalu buruk sifatnya yah walaupun kata-katanya pedas. Ia pun menggunakan handuk itu untuk menyeka keringatnya yang membanjiri wajahnya. "Thanks untuk handuknya." Menyimpan handuk tersebut di tasnya.

"Hm" gumam Choi Seung Hyun.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Tanya Jiyong yang menginginkan kepastian. Ia ingin semua ini berakhir dan ia bisa menjalani hidupnya dengan normal tanpa ada gangguan dari namja berambut biru tersebut.

"Memberikanmu sedikit hukuman." TOP memberikan kedipan mata kepada Jiyong dan bagi Jiyong barusan adalah kejadian yang sangat menjijikan.

"Sebenarnya Apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Aku telah meminta maaf padamu atas kejadian tadi. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja menendangmu dengan bola. Itu benar-benar tidak sengaja." Kata Jiyong ."Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Aku memang sudah memaafkanmu." TOP tersenyum, ia tidak ingin hari ini berakhir dengan cepat.

"Baguslah, jadi urusanku kita sudah selesai kan?"

"Tidak semudah itu, Maaf saja tidak cukup bagiku. Kau sudah mengotori bajuku, memangnya kau ingin membersihkannya untukku?" TOP menatap Jiyong dengan intens. Ia tidak ingin melepaskan Jiyong dengan mudah. "Kau ini harus di beri hukuman karena dengan seenaknya menendang bola sialan itu."

"Tapikan aku benar-benar telah menyesalinya." Jiyong benar-benar harus bisa keluar dari permasalahan ini. Ia tidak ingin berhubungan lagi dengan TOP. Jiyong mengerutkan dahinya, menandakan bahwa ia tidak mengerti."Maksudmu? Hukuman?."

Choi Seung Hyun mengangguk "Yah hukuman untuk dirimu."

"Tapi aku benar-benar menyesalinya. aku benar-benar minta maaf. kau boleh menyuruhku apapun tapi jangan beri aku hukuman." Jiyong memelas, biar harga dirinya jatuh untuk kali ini.

"Tidak semudah itu Kwon Jiyong." TOP menyeringai.

"Tapi..." ucapannya Jiyong terpotong.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, kau hanya perlu menjalankan hukumanmu dan urusan kita akan selesai." kata TOP dengan liciknya, ia sudah memikirkan ini dengan matang.

Jiyong memikirkan perkataan namja tersebut jika dengan menjalankan hukuman itu ia bisa terbebas dari namja menyeramkan yang berada di hadapannya mungkinJiyong akan melakukannya. Jiyong menghela nafas, mungkin memang takdirnya harus menderita karena hukuman yang tidak jelas yang akan diberikan oleh Choi Seung Hyun.

"Jadi apa hukumannya?." Tanya Jiyong dengan pasrah. Ia berharap setelah ia menerima hukuman dari Choi Seung Hyun maka ia akan terbebas dari belenggu namja berambut biru tersebut.

Choi Seung Hyun mendekati Jiyong yang tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Mungkin dewi keberuntungan sedang tidak berpihak padanya. Sedikit demi sedikit Choi Seung Hyun mulai mengelimanasi jarak di antara mereka. Jiyong tidak bergerak untuk satu langkah pun saat jarak di antara mereka sudah dekat.

"Jadi kau siap menerima hukumanmu?." Bisik seduktif Choi Seung Hyun

Jiyong bergidik ngeri mendengar 'hukuman' dari namja tersebut, sungguh sial nasibnya hari ini.

"Jadi apa hukumanku?" Tanya Jiyong, menyiapkan jiwa dan raganya untuk menerima hukuman dari Choi Seung Hyun dan setelah itu ia akan terbebas.

* * *

TBC

Finally , chapter 3 update

Maaaaaf updatenya telat banget maklum ide tentang cerita ini ngabur-ngabur jadinya updatenya lama , dan sekali update malah sedikit banget *bungkuk-bungkuk badan*

Terima kasih buat yang nyempetin waktu buat ngereview dan ngabaca :)

**Lee Seungtae, dennis kim, GD always for Seungri, Beakren, Kyuminshi, Tan Rindi, gtopshipper, EvilmagnaeMin,Shim Agassi,gtopforreal,Yooooona, Eun luvGD, kang rin young aka daesung's wife, JennyChan, Augesteca dan silent readers XD **

Mungkin segitu aja ngomongnya, gak mau ngomong banyak lagi, jadi yang mau review di persilahkan XD

V

V

V

V

V


	4. The End

**BE MINE Part 4 (The End)**

GD (Kwon JiYong) x TOP (Choi Seung Hyun)

Warnings

Typos yang bertebaran dimana-mana, BL, dan masih banyak lagi.

* * *

*Cerita Sebelumnya*

Choi Seung Hyun mendekati Jiyong yang tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Mungkin dewi keberuntungan sedang tidak berpihak padanya. Sedikit demi sedikit Choi Seung Hyun mulai mengelimanasi jarak di antara mereka. Jiyong tidak bergerak untuk satu langkah pun saat jarak di antara mereka sudah dekat.

"Jadi kau siap menerima hukumanmu?" Bisik seduktif Choi Seung Hyun

Jiyong bergidik ngeri mendengar 'hukuman' dari namja tersebut. Ia takut hukuman yang akan diterimanya adalah hukuman yang tidak wajar.

* * *

.

.

.

Jiyong menatap sunbaenya dengan lekat, berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya. "Cepat katakan hukumannya."

"Hukumannya sangat mudah, tidak terlalu berat malah hukumannmu terbilang ringan." Ucap TOP dingin dan menusuk sembari membalas tatapan Jiyong – satu langkah lagi maka ia akan mendapat Jiyong.

Jiyong segera menundukan kepalanya, melihat sunbaenya yang seperti itu malah membuatnya tidak nyaman. Rasanya Jiyong ingin berlari sejauh mungkin dari gudang sekolah, andaikan saja dirinya tidak terpojok seperti ini maka ia akan mudah melarikan diri namun memang dewi keberuntungan sedang tidak berpihak dengannya.

Jiyong merutuki tembok, tempatnya bersandar sekarang. Andaikan tidak ada tembok di belakangnya maka ia tidak akan terpojok dan harus menerima posisi yang terbilang tidak menyenangkan bagi dirinya. Sejak Jiyong terpojok, TOP memposisikan dirinya di depan Jiyong Dan merapatkan tubuhnya kepada namja cantik yang sedang panik tersebut dan dengan sengaja TOP semakin merapatkan badannya, kedua tangan TOP berada di kedua sisi Jiyong.

TOP mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah 'calon namjachingunya'. Jiyong terpaku diam dan pasrah menyaksikan keadaanya seperti ini. Jiyong ingin memukul namja yang berani memperlakukannya seperti ini namun menginggat dia bukanlah siapa-siapa di sekolah ini maka Jiyong tidak berani, ia masih sangat sayang dengan nyawanya. Jiyong benar-benar tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, menghadapi Choi Seung Hyun yang merupakan penguasa sekolah di sini membuatnya tidak berkutik sedikitpun.

'Sungguh sial nasibku. Kenapa ia tidak bilang hukumannya sekarang juga? Posisi seperti ini membuatku seperti perempuan yang ingin di cium kekasihnya. Sangat tidak nyaman sekali.' Pikir Jiyong meratapi kemalangan yang sedang melandanya.

Saat melihat wajah TOP dari dekat seperti saat ini sedikit membuat wajah Jiyong bersemu merah dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Deru nafas TOP tertangkap dengan jelas oleh indra pendengarannya dan aroma tubuh TOP benar-benar tercium dengan begitu jelas.

'Aroma mint.' pikir Jiyong saat aroma tubuh TOP tercium oleh indra penciumannya.

Wajah Jiyong kembali mencetak semu merah di pipinya ketika TOP mendekatkan wajahnya dan sukses membuat Jiyong menutup matanya dan berusaha untuk menetralisir kegugupannya yang menyerang saat ini.

'Sial' Rutuk Jiiyong dalam hati. 'Nasibku sungguh sangat sial hari ini, tidak seharusnya aku mengikuti saran Seungri untuk mengikuti audisi untuk sepak bola.' Ucap Jiyong sebal dalam hati.

Di saat Jiyong sedang tenggelam pada pikirannya sendiri, Tiba-tiba TOP meraih tubuh ramping Jiyong dan melingkarkan pinggang ramping Jiyong dengan tangan kanannya. Perbuatan TOP ini sukses membuat Jiyong terkejut. Kejutan lain juga terjadi selanjutnya, TOP sedikit menurunkan kepalanya ke arah telinga Jiyong. Jantung Jiyong harus bekerja ekstra keras dan sabar saat mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini. Sungguh memalukan jika TOP mendengar degup jantungnya.

"Hukumanmu..." TOP membuka suara, berusaha untuk memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

Jiyong semakin menutup erat matanya. Ia berharap hari ini segera berakhir dan ia bisa menjalankan hukuman yang diberikan sunbaenya dengan cepat.

"Jadilah namjachinguku." Ucap TOP lembut dan sengaja menjilat telinga Jiyong yang menurutnya begitu mengoda.

"HA?! MWOYA?! Itu ti..ti..dak mungkin." Teriak Jiyong tidak percaya. Matanya yang tadinya tertutup sukses terbuka dengan sempurna. Jiyong begitu terkejut mendengar hukuman yang akan ia jalani. Ia tidak menyangka hukuman yang ia terima sangat aneh dan tidak terduga.

"Apa aku harus mengulanginya lagi?" TOP tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya ia menyeringai.

Jiyong mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Apakah kau yakin itu adalah sebuah hukuman? Apakah tidak ada hukuman yang lain."

TOP memicingkan matanya, menatap sinis kepada Jiyong dan itu membuat namja cantik tersebut menundukan kepalanya.

"Kau pikir hukuman itu barang yang mudah di tawar? Sebenarnya kau harus sedikit berterima kasih kepadaku karena aku tidak memberi hukumanmu yang berat. Aku bisa saja menyuruh teman-temanku untuk membuat setiap harimu seperti di dalam neraka sehingga kau ingin bunuh diri karenanya. Memangnya kau ingin hukuman yang seperti apa?" TOP sudah merubah posisinya. Ia berdiri tidak jauh dari Jiyong dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada bidangnya—memasang wajah tegas namun _cool. _Semua ucapannya adalah ancaman belaka. Mana berani ia membuat hari Jiyong bagaikan di neraka.

Jiyong tampak berpikir begitu keras. 'Kalau aku jawab iya maka aku akan resmi menjadi namjachingunya. Tuhan, aku masih menyukai yeoja berdada besar, seksi. Kenapa aku harus mengalami nasib seperti ini dan kenapa dia memintaku untuk menjadi namjachingunya? Apakah dia tidak normal? Atau selama ini rumor tentang dia benar. Rumor kalau dia adalah gay. Tuhan tolong hambamu yang tampan ini. Aku berjanji setiap minggu aku akan selalu pergi ke gereja. Aku tidak mau berpacaran dengan seorang namja. Tuhan, tolong aku.' Pinta Jiyong. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin berakhir menjadi seorang kekasih dari namja yang berada di depannya.

Jiyong masih berkutak dengan pikirinnya. 'Jika aku jawab tidak maka aku akan menerima hukumannya yang lebih parah? Tapi bukankah sejak dulu aku tidak pernah mempunyai teman kecuali Dara noona. Apakah aku harus menolaknya? Mungkin itu lebih baik dan setidaknya aku sudah terbiasa jika aku menerima hukuman berat itu. Memang takdirku untuk selalu tersiksa. Aku tidak ingin berpacaran dengan seorang namja dan seterusnya pun begitu. Lalu apa untungnya dia menjadikan aku sebagai namjachingunya? Apakah itu bahasa halus dari ungkapan pembantu. Jangan-jangan dia sengaja memintaku menjadi namjachingunya agar aku memjadi budaknya selama aku sekolah di sini. Aahh aku tidak mau.'

"Aku memberikan waktu 3 menit dan kalau kau belum mengambil keputusan dalam 3 menit maka aku terpaksa untuk memberikanmu hukuman yang sangat berat dan tidak akan mudah kau lupakan selama kau bersekolah di sini."

"Tunggu, apa alasan sunbae memberikan hukuman seperti itu? Apakah sunbae ingin menjadikan aku sebagai budakmu." ungkap Jiyong mengutarakan yang menganjal dipikirannya sejak tadi.

Choi Seung Hyun terkekeh, "Maybe, aku ingin kau menjadi budak cintaku."

"HA ?! Budak cinta?" teriak Jiyong yang tidak percaya dengan yang barusan ia dengar.

Choi Seung Hyun melengkungkan senyumannya atau lebih tepatnya ia menyeringai membuat sasaran menjadi bergedik ngeri." Yah aku ingin kau menjadi budak cintaku. Sudahlah waktumu hampir habis. Aku bukanlah orang yang suka bertele-tele."

Jiyong mulai berpikir lagi, ia harus berpikir dengan matang-matang, tidak boleh menganggap ini sebagai sesuatu yang lelucon. Ia harus menggangap masalah ini dengan serius dan berusaha menentukan jawaban yang akan menjadi penentu masa depannya di sekolah ini.

Jiyong merasa TOP menjebak dirinya dengan pernyataan yang kembali memejamkan matanya berusaha menemukan jawaban bagi dirinya sekaligus menenangkan pikirannya.

.

.

.

Sedangkan di tempat lain, Dara dan minzy berlari sekuat tenaga mereka, berusaha menyelamatkan Jiyong yang terjebak di gudang sekolah.

"Semua namja bermarga Choi itu menyebalkan semua dan sama-sama menyusahkan." Umpat Dara kesal sembari berlari, meninggalkan Minzy di belakangnya.

"Sudahlah, mengerutu pun juga tidak akan ada hasilnya." Sahut Minzy dari belakang. Sebenarnya Minzy sudah sangat lelah karena sejak tadi ia harus berlari tanpa henti.

Dara dan Minzy berlari tanpa memperhatikan apapun yang berada di depannya sehingga tanpa sengaja Dara menabrak namja yang sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah dengan buku di tangan namja tersebut dan parahnya Dara tidak membantunya melainkan ia memandang sinis namja tersebut. Dara pun berhenti dan memberikan sedikit pelajaran kepada namja yang telah memperlambat misi penyelamatannya.

"Kalau jalan pakai mata, memangnya kau taruh matamu dimana? Sudah memakai kacamata tapi jalanmu tetap saja tidak benar." Dara mencengkram kerah baju namja tersebut dan sukses membuat namja tersebut ketakutan. "Kau benar-benar menghalangi jalanku." Ucap Dara kesal.

"Mi...mi..mianhae, A..a..ku tidak sengaja." Ucap namja tersebut terbata-bata, ia menundukan kepalanya. Takut untuk mellihat yeoja yang sedang mencengkram kerah bajunya.

"Sudahlah, kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi." Minzy berusaha menenangkan Dara yang sudah diselimuti amarah. "Jangan sampai kita terlambat menolong adikmu. Ingat adikmu sedang dalam bahaya tingkat atas."

Sebenarnya namja berkacamata itu tidak bersalah karena yang berhak marah di sini adalah namja berkacamata itu tapi mana ada yang berani melawan yeoja yang berada di depan namja itu.

"Kau beruntung kali ini—Lee Minho." Ucap Dara—melirik _name tag_ yang tertera di baju namja tersebut. "Awas saja sampai aku terlambat menyelamatkan adikku." Dara segera melepaskan cengkraman dari kerah namja tersebut."Aku akan benar-benar akan membuatmu menyesal dan aku akan membuatmu menjadi budakku selama aku bersekolah di sini."

Dara dan Minzy segera meninggalkan namja yang sedang memandang sinis keduanya.

"Iblis berwajah malaikat." Gumam namja bernama Lee Minho, mengambil _handphone_ dari saku celananya dan menghubungi seseorang. "Aku sudah melaksanakan tugasku, dia sedang ke arah kalian, aku benar-benar tidak ingin berurusan dengan yeoja iblis itu lagi. Untung saja aku tidak bersekolah di sini dan jangan lupa, kau harus membelikan barang yang aku inginkan atau aku akan membuat dirimu menjadi makanan anjingku. Ingat itu!" Lee Minho segera mematikan handphonenya dan merapikan buku yang terjatuh lalu segera membuangnya ke tong sampah.

"Sungguh merepotkan." Gumam Lee Minho kecil dan membuang kacamata yang ia pakai tadi ke tong sampah. "Aku benar-benar harus menghilang dari tempat ini sebelum iblis betina itu datang mencariku." Ucap Lee Minho sembari meninggalkan tempatnya sekarang.

.

.

.

Dara dan Minzy terus berlari dan sebentar lagi mereka sampai di tempat tujuan namun tanpa mereka sadari ada beberapa orang yang sedang mengintai pergerakan mereka.

"Cih,dasar sepupu kurang ajar." Taeyang mengeram mendengar ancaman yang diberikan sepupunya barusan.

"Sudahlah chagi, harga barang yang sepupumu inginkan tidak terlalu mahal. Kau ini kan pemilik perusahaan yang terkenal di Korea, mana mungkin kau akan bangkrut hanya dengan membeli barang yang sepupumu inginkan dan yang paling terpenting hyungku mendapatkan pujaan hatinya. Kau taukan Dara noona sangat membenci pria dalam keluarga kami kecuali appaku. Mungkin lebih tepatnya ia membenci hyungku yang satunya lagi, Choi Siwon." Daesung berusaha sedang menenangkan Taeyang sedang kesal kepada sepupunya. "Jadi bersabarlah sedikit lagi. Aku membutuhkanmu."

"Kalau Choi Seung Hyun bukan sahabat masa kecilku dan kau bukan adiknya maka aku tidak akan rela melakukan semua ini."

Daesung mengelus lembut punggung Taeyang." Aku percaya padamu."

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita segera menjalankan rencana kita atau kita akan mengalami nasib yang tidak mengenakan." Namja berwajah panda tersebut mencoba mengalihkan percakapan antara Daesung dan Taeyang.

"Mana mungkin kau akan mengalami nasib yang tidak mengenakan. Kau tidak ingat, kau itu adalah namjachingu dari hyung Daesung yang pertama dan mana mungkin Seung Hyun akan menyakitimu. Menyentuhmu saja ia tidak berani." Protes Taeyang.

"Aku tidak mau mengungkit ini." ucap Seungri tegas."Jangan sangkut pautkan hal ini dengan namjachinguku."

Benar yang dikatakan Taeyang, Seungri adalah namjachingu dari hyung Daesung pertama yang bernama Choi Dong Wook dan itu membuat Seungri tidak ada yang berani menyentuhnya termasuk hyung Daesung yang lain karena Choi Dong Wook adalah iblis mengerikan dengan wajah malaikat.

"Sudah jangan bertengkar, lebih baik kita segera menjalankan rencana kita." Daesung berusaha melerai Taeyang dan Seungri yang nampaknya sebentar lagi memukul satu sama lain. Daesung mengelus pundak Taeyang agar kekasihnya tidak lepas kendali, bisa bahaya kalau kekasihnya menjadi lepas kendali sedangkan Seungri hanya mendengus kesal dan kembali ke posisinya.

Dimulailah rencana mereka untuk menghambat Dara dan Minzy yang berusaha menyelamatkan Jiyong dari tangan Choi Seung Hyun.

.

.

.

"Kau takut?" ucap Choi Seung Hyun sembari melihat wajah Jiyong begitu sangat polos.

"Eh?" mata Jiyong yang tertutup kembali terbuka dan mendapatkan Choi Seung Hyun sedang menatapnya dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Kau takut padaku?" Choi Seung Hyun mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Jiyong tidak meresponnya. 'Ya, aku takut denganmu. Bagaimana aku tidak takut menginggat dirimu adalah orang yang sangat mengerikan.' Ungkap Jiyong di dalam hatinya. Rasanya ia ingin mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Sepertinya kau memang takut kepadaku. Jantungmu berdetak begitu keras sampai-sampai aku bisa mendengarkannya." Choi Seung Hyun mendekatkan telinganya ke dada Jiyong dan mendengarkan degup jantung Jiyong yang berdetak cepat dan keras. "Aku bisa mendengarnya."

"Jadi bagaimana keputusanmu? Waktumu sudah habis." Ia kembali ke posisi semula. Berdiri dengan tangan menyilang di dadanya sambil memberikan tatapan intens pada Jiyong.

'Omo..wajahnya saat seperti ini sungguh manis sekali.' Batin Choi Seung Hyun yang melihat wajah Jiyong sekarang. 'Jadi tidak tega memperlakukannya seperti ini.'

"A...a..aku..."

TOP menajamkan pendengarannya, berusaha tidak melewatkan satu perkataan yang keluar dari Jiyong.

"A...a...ku.. aku " Jiyong menundukan kepalanya. Berbicara satu kalimat saja ia sudah tidak sanggup jika melihat siapa yang berada didepannya.

"Tatap lawan bicaramu saat kau sedang berbicara. Jika perlu tatap kedua mataku."

Jiyong benar-benar di ambang 'kematiannya' jika ia menolak maka ia akan mendapatkan masalah untuk kedepannya dan jika ia menerima maka ia juga akan mendapatkan masalah. Jiyong menatap mata namja yang paling ditakuti oleh para murid di sini.

'Indah.' Pikir Jiyong saat ia menatap kedua bola mata Choi Seung Hyun 'Bodoh, jangan pikir yang macam-macam.' Jiyong merutuki dirinya.

"Ma..ma..maaf, a..a..aku tidak bisa menjadi pacarmu." Akhirnya Jiyong mengucapkan kalimat yang ia tahan sejak tadi walaupun ia harus mengeluarkannya dengan tergagap.

Jiyong sudah tidak peduli dengan masa depannya. Ia bisa memohon agar noonanya bersedia memindahkannya dari sekolah ini walaupun ia harus berdebat dengan noonanya nanti.

"Sekali, maafkan aku." Jiyong membungkuk dengan hormat dan meninggalkan Choi Seung Hyun yang terdiam sejak penolakan yang berikan Jiyong. Diam Choi Seung Hyun bukan karena ia kaget dengan penolakan Jiyong toh dia juga sudah memprediksikannya. Saat Jiyong belum terlalu jauh darinya dengan cepat Choi Seung Hyun dicengkramnya kuat tangan Jiyong dan membenturkan tubuh Jiyong ke tembok. Memaksa Jiyong untuk kembali berhadapan dengan dirinya. Jiyong meringis sakit saat punggungnya membentur tembok.

"Aku bilang kau tidak boleh meninggalkan tempat ini tanpa seizinku." Choi Seung Hyun masih mencengkram pergelangan tangan Jiyong . "Kau memang sudah menolakku tapi bukan seenaknya dirimu bisa pergi dari sini. Kau itu memang nakal sekali." Choi Seung Hyun melepaskan cengkramannya dari tangan Jiyong. Firasat Jiyong mengatakan bahwa dirinya berada dalam keadaan berbahaya.

"Alasan apa sehingga kau berani menolakku?"

"Ka...karena aku ti..tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang sunbae." Ucap Jiyong terbata-bata.

"Karena itu, aku ingin kau menjadi namjachinguku dan mengenalku lebih dekat dan lebih dalam." Ucap Choi Seung Hyun dengan nada rendah seraya mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Jiyong, dekat sekali hingga membuat Jiyong menutup matanya. Ia tidak berani melihat wajah Choi Seung Hyun dari jarak seperti sekarang. Jiyong merasakan wajahnya sangat merah saat ini. perlakuan sunbaenya tersebut benar-benar membuat dirinya gila. Sudah banyak kejutan yang terjadi hari ini dan ia tidak akan sanggup lagi untuk menerima kejutan yang lain.

'Siapapun tolong aku.' Pinta Jiyong, entah kepada siapa. Ia terus memejamkan matanya. Tembok di belakangnya benar-benar membawa sial bagi dirinya.

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

Jiyong merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Bibirnya basah ketika ada yang menyentuhnya bibirnya. Ia membuka matanya dan ia mendapatkan Choi Seung Hyun sedang menciumnya. Bibir Choi Seung Hyun dengan seenaknya merampas sesuatu yang berharga dari Jiyong—lebih tepatnya ciuman pertama Jiyong.

'Arkkkhhhhh. Ciuman pertamaku.' Batin Jiyong miris. Ia berusaha untuk memberontak tetapi tenaga Choi Seung Hyun ternyata lebih besar darinya. Jiyong berusaha meronta lagi tapi hasilnya nihil. Choi Seung Hyun mulai melumat bibir Jiyong. Lama kelamaan ciuman itu menjadi penuh nafsu, Jiyong mulai menikmati ciuman mereka. Rupanya perlahan-lahan Choi Seung Hyun berhasil menghipnotis Jiyong. Bukan hanya lumatan-lumatan saja, Lidah mereka saling bertautan. Jiyong menjadi lupa segalanya. Ia lupa kalau ia sedang bersama Choi Seung Hyun—orang yang merebut ciuman pertamanya. Ia melupakan bahwa ia menolak Choi Seung Hyun beberapa menit yang lalu. Jiyong mengeluarkan desahan yang tertahan akibat perbuatan Choi Seung Hyun. Desahan tertahan Jiyong berhasil membuat ketua Big Bang tersebut menyeringai. Setelah waktu yang cukup lama, Choi Seung Hyun melepaskan ciuman mereka. Ia melihat wajah Jiyong yang memerah dengan sempurna. Dapat terlihat jelas oleh dirinya Jiyong berusaha mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Choi Seung Hyun mengangkat dagu Jiiyong dan membawa wajah Jiyong menghadapnya. Ia memberikan kecupan lembut pada bibir tersebut. Sejak hari ini bibir Jiyong adalah candu bagi Choi Seung Hyun.

Choi Seung Hyun menyeringai."Aku tidak menerima penolakan dan aku llihat kau tidak menolak perbuatanku tadi. Kau menikmati semua itu." Ucapan ketua Big Bang tersebut mengenai sasaran."Aku menginginkanmu." Menatap Jiyong sambil tersenyum manis.

Wajah dan telinga Jiyong benar-benar memerah seketika. Melihat hal itu Choi Seung Hyun meletakkan punggung tanganya di dahi Jiyong, menyentuhnya dengan lembut. Tapi tak sampai empat detik Jiyong menepis tangan Choi Seung Hyun.

"Dasar kau menyebalkan." Jiyong berteriak dan secara refleks ia langsung menutup mulutnya, Ini pertama kalinya Jiyong berteriak di depan seseorang.

'Mati kau Kwon Jiyong, kau sudah mengali kuburanmu sendiri. Bodoh sekali aku!' rutuk Jiyong di dalam hatinya.

"Hahahaa, terserah kau saja. Kau ingin memanggilku berengsek pun tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak peduli kalau kau kasar padaku. Yang harus kau pedulikan sekarang adalah kau menjadi milikku." Choi Seung Hyun menyeringai. Perkataan dirinya membuat Jiyong benar-benar terkejut. "Mau kau menolakku tetap saja kau akan aku anggap sebagai namjachingu walaupun kau tidak menganggapku." Setelah berbicara seperti itu, Choi Seung Hyun segera membawa tubuh Jiyong dalam dekapannya dan memeluknya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu." Bisik Choi Seung Hyun lembut. "Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku. Aku tidak peduli dengan lamanya waktu untuk membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku."

Sepertinya Choi Seung Hyun memang selalu membuat Jiyong terkejut, ucapan Sunbaenya tadi membuat wajah Jiyong memerah seketika, seperti kepiting rebus. Ia benar-benar malu saat ini.

"Te..Te..Terserah kau saja." Jiyong menunduk kepalanya, ia tidak berani untuk menatap sunbae yang mengklaim dirinya sebagai kekasih sunbaenya.

Yah, tanpa disadari Jiyong sudah masuk perangkap cinta seorang namja tampan bernama Choi Seung Hyun.

THE END

* * *

Setelah lama gak update akhirnya update juga~

Sebenarnya bingung mau ngelanjutin fic ini T.T abisnya idenya kemana-mana sih selain itu tugas kuliah numpuk. Maaf yang udah nungguin cerita ini *mending ada yang nungguin* hahha ._.v Terima kasih yang udah mau baca :)

Gimana akhirnya ? pasti gak jelas hahahahha.

Terima kasih yang sudah men_favorite_kan dan men_follow_ maupun yang sudah ngereview cerita ini, Gomawo semuanya. ^_^


End file.
